The present invention represents an improvement over the scrubbing apparatus shown, described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,686 issued Jan. 14, 1975 to Donald E. Breish and assigned to to the assignee of the present application.
In the apparatus shown and described in FIGS. 1-5, and also in FIGS. 7-8, of the aforesaid '686 patent, torsional reaction forces become established on the scrubbing apparatus which tend to twist the apparatus and cause it to shake and vibrate. This is believed to be due to the fact that at one side of the lengthwise center axis of the apparatus the scrubbing curtains, during at least a portion of the cycle, are swinging in the same direction as that in which the car is moving while at the other side of the apparatus the curtains are swinging in the opposite direction.
The description and drawings of the apparatus contained in the aforesaid '686 patent is incorporated into the present application as if fully set forth herein.
The differences between the apparatus of the '686 patent and the apparatus of the present application will be described herein below.